1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical methods and systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for delivering toxins, such as botulinum toxin light chain fragments, to target cells in a nasal cavity.
Rhinitis, which includes the symptoms of rhinorrhea, is a condition resulting from inflammation and swelling of the patient's mucus membranes which line the nasal cavity Rhinitis and/or rhinorrea can arise from a number of conditions, most often results from allergies to pollen, dust, seasonal allergens or other airborne substances, but can also be caused by anatomic pathologies such as blockages (as in the case of sinusitis). Symptoms may include sneezing, itching, nasal congestion, and a runny nose.
While numerous treatments for rhinitis have been proposed over the years, no single treatment is optimum for all patients or all conditions. Most commonly, hay fever and other forms of rhinitis are treated with antihistamines which block the inflammatory response. While effective, many antihistamines can cause drowsiness, have a limited duration of effect, and present the patient with an on-going cost to continuously purchase the drugs.
Recently, a longer term therapy for rhinitis which relies on the use of botulinum toxin (“BoNT”) for blocking mucus production by mucus-producing cells in the nasal membrane has been proposed. Botulinum and other neurotoxins are capable of disabling adrenergic cells, including epithelial or goblet cells which are responsible for the majority of mucus production in the nasal cavity membrane. Dr. Ira Sanders has demonstrated that introduction of intact botulinum toxin molecules into the nasal passages of canines can reduce mucus secretion by a significant amount.
While the experimental work of Dr. Sanders holds promise for long term rhinitis treatment, it faces a number of challenges before it is suitable for wide spread use in humans. In particular, botulinum toxin is a neurotoxin which could have significant negative effects on a patient if accidentally released outside of the targeted nasal passages. Inadvertent distribution of the toxin to muscles of the oropharynx, mouth, tongue, or elsewhere could result in serious complications to the patient. Additionally, the use of botulinum-soaked gauze pads for delivering the toxin to the nasal cavities, as demonstrated by Dr. Sanders, will have limited ability to uniformly and selectively deliver the botulinum to the regions having high concentrations of preferred target cells, such as epithelial or goblet cells in the nasopharynx.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved methods and systems for delivering toxins, such as botulinum and active botulinum fragments, to the nasal membrane of a patient, particularly a patient suffering from rhinitis or other conditions associated with nasal inflammation and conditions, such as sinus headaches and migraine headaches. The methods and systems should be capable of providing for selective and repeatable delivery of the toxins to defined target areas within the nasal cavities, including particular paranasal sinuses, the nasopharynx, and in some cases substantially the entire nasal cavity. The systems and methods should provide for the safe and effective delivery of the toxins, and in particular should reduce or eliminate the risk of toxin being delivered to non-targeted tissues outside of the nasal cavity. At least some of these objectives will be met by the inventions described herein below.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,605, to Sanders et al. has been described above. Sharri et al. (1995) Otolaryngol. Head Neck Surg. 112: 566-571 also reports the work of Dr. Sanders described in the '605 patent. Ünal et al. (2002) Acta Otolaryngol 123: 1060-1063 describes the injection of botulinum toxin A into the turbinates of patients suffering from allergic rhinitis. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,578. The purification and possible therapeutic uses of botulinum light chain are described in US2004/0151741, US2005/0019346, and Chaddock et al. (2002) Protein Expression and Purification 25: 219-228. Energy-mediated transdermal delivery of intact botulinum toxin is suggested in US2005/007441 and 2004/0009180. The use of catheters and other devices for the energy-mediated delivery of botulinum light chain is described in commonly owned co-pending provisional application 60/702,077, filed Jul. 22, 2005, the full disclosure of which has previously been incorporated herein by reference.